


Part one - Lying Through Your Teeth

by cheetoziers



Series: I Don't Bite [1]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 14:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheetoziers/pseuds/cheetoziers
Summary: Vampires. They exist and the human race had never been able to accept that. Segregation between the two races had been going on for centuries. But now, a reading of the 14th amendment reveals that vampire kind, as long as they are citizens of the United States, deserve to be free. And now, the integration begins.





	Part one - Lying Through Your Teeth

The words flash across the screen and I stare intently. 'Integration of Humans and Vampires'. The phone call just minutes before had turned my attention over to the television. "You need to look at the news, man. This is huge." Dallon hung up just seconds after and immediately I switched on the news at five. The news reporter looks nothing more than terrified as she speaks the news. 

We are finally free. 

~~~~

Setting : Columbia University. New York. The year is 1993. 

I walk into my dorm room, anxiously looking around. It has been nearly a year since integration has began yet we still get those dirty looks. No one but those in charge of the university have any idea. Being what I am only made getting in harder. 

"Um. Excuse me?" I speak up, the other boy in the room looking up from his notebook. He sits on his nearly made bed, his head tilting in a curious way. I look at the piece of paper in my head, sliding my glasses up my nose. "Are you... Ryan? Ross?" 

The boy nods and he smiles. "You must be Brendon, right?" I flash a smile of own, my hand flying up to cover my fangs. he looks confused and i just cough in an attempt to make myself seem less suspicious. "Well, Brendon. Welcome to Columbia."

~~~~

Ryan is a freshmen like me but he knows his way around. We're walking through the campus and I see other students. Some who I'm hoping are just like me. I see one boy standing by a tree in the shade, ranting while another boy sits at his feet, writing. "That... is Pete. Junior and philosophy major. Although I'm sure you can tell." 

"Shut the hell up, Wentz!", Someone yells. Pete only flips them off and continues talking. Ryan points to the other boy who laughs and continues writing. "Patrick. Journalism major and sophomore. He thinks someday Pete's awkward ramblings will give him a good story." I nod and we keep walking. 

We walk past a boy sitting under a tree, drawing. "Gerard. Art major. Hi, Gee." Ryan smiles sweetly at the boy and he looks up, waving before handing him the drawing. "Wow, Gerard. You've got it this time." I catch a glimpse of the drawing and it's a perfect portrait of Ryan. 

"You have a face perfect for practising on drawing people." I see Ryan's cheeks turn a bright red and he rolls his eyes. "No one's perfect. Keep up the good work, bud! Brendon, come on." 

I smile to myself, a silent agreement to what Gerard had said before Ryan pulls me along. "Fucking stop it, Frank!" The boy yelling at Frank is sitting on the floor, getting a ball kicked against the wall right over his head. "I haven't missed once, Mikey! You'll be fine!"  

Mikey catches the ball before it hits the wall and i raise an eyebrow. He throws it, knocking Frank right to the ground. Vampires. "That's Mikey. He's Gerard's brother Computer science major. Even though it's hard as hell." He then points to the boy on the ground. "Frank is obnoxious. And a music major. But we love him." 

Frank sits up slowly, grinning. "Hey, Ry. Gonna introduce us to your boyfriend?" I speak up before Ryan can, pushing my glasses up. "Um. I'm Brendon. And not his boyfriend!" Frank laughs and Mikey just rolls his eyes. "Anyway, me and Brendon were just going. We have to get ready." 

~~~~ 

"Welcome to your first Columbia party. Mine too but whatever. Just have fun, get drunk, and don't wake up in somebody else's bed. Not on your first day. Have fun!" Ryan then walks off, going to stand in the corner with his notebook and starting to write.  

"Brendon! Hey, man!" Frank walks over, leaning against my side. I smile before nodding my head towards Ryan. "What's his deal?" Frank looks, smiling. "Antisocial. All English majors are. Always have their noses in a book." Mikey is right next to Frank. "Don't be mean, Frank. You know he has trouble. All because he's a little different." 

"Is he a.." I stop myself and look over at Ryan again. "No. Not one of us. Yeah, Brendon. I know. I can tell what's human and what isn't."

I go even more pale than I already am and Mikey smiles softly. "Your secret is safe. No. Ryan is one of my best friends here already. Some guys were giving him trouble last week. He's strong. Deals with it well enough but he was still hurt. They found out his dead name somehow." 

Mikey could sense my confusion and just sighed. "Yeah, he gets easily irritable once a month but he's a boy. Don't hurt him, Brendon. Or I'll hurt you." 

I see Ryan's book get snatched and he stands up to catch the culprit but the power goes out before he can and I scream. 

~~~~ 

The small group I've grown to care about already sits on the lawn outside of the pitch black party. Ryan looks pissed. Hasn't gotten his book back. Frank is off to the side, smoking while Mikey just lays back in the grass next to him. 

"Drunk and high. That'll be fun to drag back to our room." Frank giggles, nodding. "Hell yeah." Pete has not stopped talking and Patrick is listening carefully. "What is the point? We go to college for what?" 

Ryan speaks up. "Sex, drugs, and a good job." Pete seems to like that answer. "See? Someone gets it! You get laid yet, Ross?" Ryan shakes his head, wrapping his arms around himself. "No. And I don't plan on it. Everyone in this place is an asshole, taken, or just not my type." 

Frank slides over. "Even Brendon?" Patrick turns to me, ready to write. "Yeah, Brendon. You any of those?" Before I can speak, Ryan is gone. 

Mikey shakes his head, running after him. "Look what you assholes did. You know and look what you did." 

I'm only more confused than ever. It makes me wonder what other secrets Ryan might have and if I'll ever get close enough to him to figure them out. 

~~~~


End file.
